Class System
Every player begins the game as a Warrior, but when this feature unlocks at level 5, a total of four classes become available. Each class has specific attributes, special abilities and new gear which increase their effectiveness. Select a Class The user gets the opportunity to choose to play a Warrior, Rogue, Wizard, or Healer. Critical Hits When scoring a task, you have a 3% chance of landing a "critical hit." A critical hit increases Gold and XP gained by 50%. Attributes Every character has four attributes: Strength (STR), Constitution (CON) Perception (PER), Intelligence (INT). These take the place of the current "Attack", "Strength", "Defense", and "Protection" already tracked in the game. They start at 10 points, and can be raised by allocating stat points, or purchasing equipment. Each class has one "primary" attribute, which benefits greatly from that class's equipment, and a "secondary" attribute, which gets a substantial but lesser boost from their gear. A new edit option is added to Task > Edit > Advanced > Stats which allows you to choose which of the four task attributes best represents that task. The four categories are Physical, Mental, Social and Other. They are intentionally broad so that a user can be flexible in assigning his tasks to a particular category. For example, Mental could include such as researching, reading, meditation, etc., or even tasks that require especial mental/spiritual discipline (resolution, will power). Physical could include physical pursuits such as exercise, health and fitness; or tasks involving hard labor, such as digging a ditch. Social ''could include social pursuits such as keeping in contact with family and friends, replying to letters, business dinners, club activities, and even citizenship tasks like voting and filing taxes. The ''Other category is most flexible. It can be mapped to a specific category (Business, Craftsmanship) which a user feels is not easily covered by the other three or simply used as a catch all for tasks that don't naturally fit in the first three categories. Alternatively, a user could consider the effect it will have on character attributes and categorize accordingly, for example, mapping wellness tasks to social for a constitution boost. Point Allocation Completing a level rewards the player with one attribute point. When the class system is unlocked at level 5, for instance, the user will have a bank of 5 points. Upon each level-up thereafter, In Options > Profile > Stats & Achievements, a new dialog will appear saying "You have 1 point to allocate:" and 4 + buttons: STR, CON, PER, INT. Thus users can choose to add points where they like, further specializing in the attributes granted by their class's equipment, or bolstering areas their class is weak in. Changing Class A "change class" option also becomes available which allows the player to pick a different class (if desired) and reallocate attribute points. At present, it costs a flat 3 gems to change a class. In the future, we'll add a "cooldown" mechanism. This starts a delay of 3 realtime days (as measured by the passage of cron, the "day start"), after which the player may change their character's class. Players are also refunded all their spent attribute points, and may reassign them as they see fit, to better match the needs of their new class. A player can spend Gems (3 per day of cooldown remaining) to execute the class change instantly. Automatic Allocation If you have "automatic allocation" selected, then each time you level up, a point is automatically allocated towards whichever attribute you have focused on the most (instead of manually +-ing a button). This is determined by your tasks, using this algorithm This option is best for users who (a) want to role-play their real life activity (it's more personal); (b) users who don't want to spend time managing the class system. Tasks default to Physical (STR), so users who do no tinkering with Class mechanics will remain Warriors and automatically assign points to Strength as they level up. Physical corresponds to strength, mental to intelligence, social to constitution and "Other" to perception. Abilities and Mana Points (MP) Each class can cast spells that can be activated at a cost in Mana Points (MP). A character starts with a pool of 30 MP. MP are replenished by 10 MP a day. Each class receives two self or task abilities and two party buff abilities, each split evenly between a primary stat ability and a secondary stat ability. Healers are the exception, getting 3 CON abilities and 1 INT. The class's first ability is available when the class system itself unlocks at level 5. They then earn one new ability at each of the next three levels, 6-8. Where possible, the first ability should be a targeted or self ability, and more MP-expensive abilities should unlock later than cheaper ones. Attribute Effects Strength (STR) STR is the primary attribute for Warriors and the secondary attribute for Rogues. *Improves the amount by which Dailies and +/- Habits decrease in threat when scored, by .25% per point. *Increases critical hit strength by five percentage points per each Attribute Point allocated to STR (1.55x, 1.6x, 1.65x...). *Later, will increase damage dealt to monsters (when introduced to the game). Constitution (CON) CON is the primary attribute for Healers and the secondary attribute for Warriors. *Decreases HP loss from bad habits / missed dailies by 0.5% per point. Perception (PER) PER is the primary attribute for Rogues and the secondary attribute for Wizards. *Increases streak bonus xp (and gp ?) gain by ?? per point *Increases Gold gained from tasks by .3% per point. *Increases drop chance by ?? per point. Intelligence (INT) INT is the primary attribute for Wizards and the secondary attribute for Healers. *Increases Experience gain by .2% per point. *Increases maximum Magic Points/Mana by 2 per point Gear Each class has unique equipment, with different artwork and different attribute bonuses. All players begin at level 1 as Warriors. Purchasing a piece of equipment for the Warrior class in the early levels means that if you choose to be a Wizard, Rogue or Healer, you must begin your gear for that class from scratch. You may continue to wear your Warrior gear. Typically, a class has two pieces of equipment that raise their primary attribute, and two that boost their secondary attribute. Within each of these pairs, one raises the attribute by a greater amount at each tier than the other. For example, the Warrior's weapons raise STR by up to 18, their helmets increase STR by up to 12, their armor raises CON by up to 12, and their shields increase CON by up to 8. There are a couple of exceptions to the above scheme. Rogues and Wizards employ two-handed weapons, so they only have three equipment slots available. Their weapons fulfill the purpose of what in other classes would be spread across two gear pieces. Which Class Should I Play? It's completely a matter of preference. Remember a few things: *Passive stats act the same for all classes, so it doesn't really matter which class you play as long as you have a good balance of allocated stat points. *Your class choice really (1) gives you a boost in your primary stat, (2) has certain spells, (3) has a certain appearance. So, pick the class that looks the coolest, and/or with the spells that you'll be using most frequently. Now, the numbers can get quite complex, but here is a simple breakdown of playstyle: *Rogue. The drop-mongers, they find a lot of GP & Drops. This is important for the early levels, as you depend on GP to scale equipment & potions. It's also important in Collection Quests. Rogues have less benefit in higher levels. *Wizards. The Exp-mongers. These are useful for higher levels (past 30) where Exp is hard to come by. They're also helpful for dealing damage to Bosses. *Healers. Strong defense & healing, these are good for players which (a) have a lot of Dailies, (b) are socialites and like to help their fellow player (by healing/buffing). *Warriors. The "pacifiers." Warriors are good for players with a lot of Reds, as they pacify task colors over time. They also deal a lot of damage to Bosses. External Links *Trello discussion Category:Gameplay Category:Unlockable Features Category:Content Category:WikiLiveChallenge Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Underconstruction Category:Classes Category:Class System